


Seed

by Raicheru



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Gags, Isolation makes me weird(er), M/M, No Beta, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Porn With Mild Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, This is what I did instead of working because everything is closed, Vines, We die like Bards with our sausage in the wrong pantry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicheru/pseuds/Raicheru
Summary: Jaskier knew it was a mistake to enter Brokilon Forest, but he had to find Geralt.  Unfortunately, the Forest finds Jaskier first and he becomes ensnared in a Dryad trap.  He's not entirely sure what they want from him and they don't seem interested in talking.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 249





	Seed

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. This is probably not for everyone.
> 
> This is explicit without much of a plot and holes you could ride a mammoth through. Apparently this is what happens when I get scared and bored at the same time and have too much time on my hands. (I've written another story like this for another fandom. The idea was easy to adapt to this one.) 
> 
> I also find it very strange that 'Non-Consensual Haircuts' is an established tag.
> 
> Update 4/4/20: Please, please, please read the comments below for Cazaan's beautiful contribution. I am humbled by such a lovely gift.

Coming to Brokilon was beginning to feel like it had been a mistake. Jaskier had been warned when he'd asked how to get there, but disregarded the stories as out of proportion tales. A master storyteller himself, he knew when people were exaggerating. It was said this was a place of death for men who dared entered the tall trees. He'd been cautious but was encouraged by the fact that he wasn't dead yet as he crept through the thick undergrowth. The place held a quiet menace, a warning to all those who would disturb the sleep of the trees. But he had to find Geralt and he was in here somewhere.

Tripping over a large root, Jaskier caught himself on the mossy trunk of a large tree. He felt a crawling sensation on his hand an saw that small tendrils were curling themselves around his fingers. Snatching his hand back, he was easily able to break their grasp. The sap left his hand sticky and there was no water in sight to wash it off. But then again, he wasn't keen on sticking his limbs under the surface of any water he might find here. Jaskier stepped back away from the tree carefully, but had to duck his head to the side as he felt the brush of overhanging moss against his ear. 

He didn't recall seeing so many vine covered growths hanging down from the trees a moment ago. But it was as if the forest was slowly coming alive around him. He wasn't sure if his wild imagination was running away with him or not, but it seemed hungry. He danced to the side, trying to keep his distance from the greenery that seemed to have a mind of it's own. But the forest floor slithered beneath him, making him lose his balance again. Jaskier fell back into a mass of vines and moss that ensnared him like a net. He tried to pull at the greenery so he could escape it's grasp, but it coiled around his wrists to hold his hands still. He watched in horrified fascination as his fingers were curled inward into fists by tiny vines that laced delicately around his knuckles. Leathery leaves with a bright sheen bloomed before his eyes and wrapped around his useless hands, turning them into green mitts and leaving him helpless. They settled into a skintight covering that left the outlines of his fingers and the threaded vines visible beneath the surface.

Jaskier could feel more tendrils wrapping around his chest, holding his body in place and he had a sudden suspicion that it was already too late. It wasn't until thick vines dropped down to wrap around his thighs and started lifting him off the ground that it even occurred to him to yell for help. He had no illusions that the dryads would come to his aid. For all he knew, this was one of their traps. But he always had a certain kind of luck around Geralt and maybe he'd come to help him. But when he opened his mouth, a large vine with a rounded bulb on the end rose up in front of his face and forced its way into his mouth. 

He let out a muffled yell and tried to force it out, but it expanded and filled the cavity, tucking itself around his teeth and wrapping around his tongue to keep him from speaking. But it didn't keep him silent even if it reduced him to moaning protests. A sweetness filled his mouth and he swallowed convulsively. He felt himself hardening as he twisted in the bindings that were continuing to coil around him, but his struggles became lazy as he his consciousness softened into a kind of half sleep. More shiny leaves unfurled and wrapped around the lower half of his face, lacing themselves around the protruding vine gag and meeting at the nape of his neck. Two vines curled up over his cheeks to meet at the bridge of his nose. He could feel them twining themselves together over the crown of his head and down behind before coiling around his neck several times. 

Jaskier stiffened fearing that he'd be strangled, but their grip remained soft as larger leaves plastered themselves over his throat and around the back of his neck, creating a seamless green muzzle from his nose down to his collarbone. He felt the collar harden a bit and it became hard to move his head. Rolling his eyes downward, he saw how high he'd been lifted and felt his stomach flip. But it was a distant sensation. He wondered idly if he'd been drugged. Kicking futility, he felt a brief stab of irritation as he heard the rip of seams. His bound hands were still held up in front of him and could see tiny vines snipping the threads that held his clothing together. 

Pieces of fabric began to fall away starting with his sleeves. Vines had slithered in under his clothing and pushed from the inside to make the seams give way faster. Jaskier felt the greenery slide down into his boots before gently working them off of his feet. He heard a soft thud as they hit the ground several meters below. The rest of his wardrobe fluttered down one piece at a time until he was completely bare. Even in his drugged, half conscious state, he felt himself shiver.

Jaskier's arms were folded and his hands drawn in towards his shoulders. Vines coiled loosely to hold them in place as larger leaves wrapped them in their folded state, leaving his arms as folded stumps. He jerked at the soft touch on his cock. He was fully hard now and completely helpless in the grip of the trees. Jaskier couldn't look to see, but he felt something curling around the base of his shaft and then around his balls where they hung uncomfortably full. Something sucked in his sac with a soft pop and squeezed softly . He moaned and kicked his feet spasmodically as his arousal rose but didn't crest to fulfillment. He huffed a frustrated breath as vines caught his ankles to hold them still. 

His feet were arched so his toes pointed downward before being wrapped with leathery leaves that hardened to hold them in position. Then his legs were bent and his feet drawn up so his heels tucked in under the curve of his ass. Vines coiled around his shins and thighs before enormous leaves folded around them, conforming to the stumped limbs that now hung useless. A complex tangle of vines knotted itself around his torso and tiny tendrils coiled around his pert nipples. They tightented and settled in place, making him moan again. He could feel the tickle of budding leaves that began to encase the rest of his body. His head was still held still, but he had enough available movement to thrash uselessly. It didn't cease the quick progress of growth. The vine gag continued to bloom and flower in front of his face as delicate petals covered his eyes before being secured by a final wrap of leaves. Jaskier now hung as a tidy package. Only his nose and throbbing erection were now exposed to the cool air. 

There was a soft tug on his balls that had him thrusting his hips helplessly. At the same time, there was a teasing touch from behind at his entrance. He heard a soft squelch as something slick started to slowly enter him. His humming moans grew louder. It was relatively small but he felt the bud of something larger settle against the pucker of muscle before it began to slowly push inside. He felt the muscles stretch almost to the point of pain before everything relaxed again as it suddenly entered with a wet pop. Jaskier was so hard it hurt now. He felt the fullness of the intrusion, but there was only a brief moment of relief before it continued pushing inward. Another bulb pressed against him and started it's stretching entrance while the other remained inside him. A third quickly followed.

Jaskier moaned deep in his throat as the final squelching pop nearly made him come. The grip around his balls messaged him mercilessly and he would have thrashed his head from side to side if it weren't held still. Just when he felt he couldn't take anymore the masses inside him began to retreat. They frustrated him in their slowness, stretching him in a way that made them feel bigger on the way out. One after the other, they were removed only to press their way back in again. Once back inside his body, they quivered with a faint vibration. Jaskier continued to thrust his hips, exhausting himself in his desperate need for release. Something warm and wet enveloped his cock and he couldn't hold in the muffled scream as the tie around the base was released and it sucked him dry. He mindlessly fucked the thing that held him in its grasp, as all sense suddenly left him. 

When it passed, he was breathing heavily and hanging limp in his green, flowering prison. A soft whimper escaped him as he felt the coil tighten around the base of his dick again. He was spent and there was no way he'd be ready again any time soon. Jaskier grunted as the rear intruder shifted shape and solidified. It was a heavy weight inside him that he felt all the way up to his belly. He drank in another burst of sweetness from the gag in his mouth and felt his consciousness slipping entirely. He mewled softly and uselessly thrashed his bound limbs, not knowing what would happen next. He wasn't sure if death would be preferable to another round or not.

*******

Jaskier felt cool air blow across his skin and wondered if it had all been a dream. But the feel of his tightly bound hands wrapped together behind his back told him otherwise. He was still firmly gagged and blindfolded with the leathery green collar holding his head still, but he was hanging in a reclined position. His legs were no longer folded and were held apart at the knees, allowing his still pointed feet to hang down. He was currently free of intruders or anything touching his cock, but the position left him feeling more vulnerable as his center was exposed to the open air. His arms were wrapped together behind him, nearly pulling his elbows together. Shifting where he hung, he could feel that he was tethered by something coiled around his wrists that pulled down, keeping him from swinging too much. It was as comfortable as he could expect, he supposed. 

The touch of fingers gliding along his chest made him jump and cry out behind the gag. It was one thing to have the trees molest him, but entirely another for a person to make use of him in this state. A female voice spoke in a dialect he couldn't quite understand. It might have been a form of Elder Speech, but the accent made the words lose meaning. Jaskier tried to mumble something around the gag, but it tightened against his face, making it protrude farther into his mouth. A vine curled under his chin and pulled upward to clamp his jaw tighter and he felt two soft protrusions fill his ears. Sound was suddenly muffled to point he could only hear his own heartbeat and muffled moans. Another layer of leaves cocooned his already bound head. It was obvious he wasn't meant to be a participant, merely an object in these proceedings. 

The touch traveled downward, making his belly quiver and his hips buck upward. He was lowered down until something soft cradled his back in a reclined position, but left him partially upright. There was a hollow depression that accepted his bound arms and kept them tucked along his back and his head rested in a relatively comfortable nook. Vines coiled around him to hold him in place and he could feel more budding leaves wrap around him to create another slick green covering. His knees came to rest apart, leaving his thighs open and his legs bent in a slightly elevated position. They were coiled and wrapped in place the same way, leaving his ass hanging in the open air. 

His cock lay semi hard on his belly. He felt no shame that the binding of his body aroused him. Jaskier had long ago discarded such inhibitions. But he usually negotiated such handling before participating in these kind of games. There was a quiver of nerves that frightened him. He wasn't entirely sure how he'd get out of his. His thoughts fuzzed as another burst of sweetness filled his mouth and his erection became more prominent. They were definitely drugging him. This position left him no room to move. Thick wraps around his thighs and waist kept his hips still. The tie returned to his cock and he moaned in despair. He wasn't sure if he was ready for another round of this. 

A soft, wet heat engulfed his cock and he felt a weight settle on hips as someone straddled him. Small hands braced themselves on his chest and he felt a baffled realization that there was a woman preparing to ride him. A Dryad? His thoughts scattered as she began to move. She used him efficiently and without passion. Jaskier's inability to touch left him frustrated and empty. He wasn't entirely sure she'd get what she wanted at this rate. But a touch from his rear had him reassessing. 

The slick protrusion pressing against his backside felt larger than before. He huffed a moan as it started pressing inward. It stretched him sweetly, holding him on the edge of discomfort, but there was no release of relaxed muscle as it popped inside. This was larger and longer than the last and as it continued moving inward and leaving him stretched open, he feared it would spear him in two. He felt a gripping squeeze on both of his cheeks as large hands help spread him to allow for more access. Jaskier knew those calloused fingers, but he'd never had the pleasure of receiving the cock that went with them.

His body tightened and hardened in a way he wasn't thought possible. He tried to press down but his body was held too tightly. A pleading moan left his throat and he felt the rub of hands along his hips and thighs. The bindings loosened allowing him to thrust downward. It dropped the Dryad riding him down with a hard bounce. Geralt thrust into him hard enough to make him rise up to meet her again before pulling nearly all the way out. Jaskier followed him down and they began to settle into a loose rhythm. It wasn't long before Geralt hit the spot inside that most men couldn't find with a map. Stars burst behind Jaskier's blindfolded eyes and he started humping wildly. The Dryad clenched her thighs to ride through the rough movement. He spilled himself inside her as he felt the answering swell in his own body from Geralt's release. Before Jaskier could find his senses, the Dryad dismounted and left him, but he felt Geralt still sheathed inside. The other man had softened, but he was slowly beginning to become hard again as he massaged Jaskier's backside. 

Another burst of sweetness and Jaskier was hardening to meet him. Sweet Melitele. He was going to die. But what a way to go. 

Jaskier felt another set of delicate hips settle themselves astride him and they started all over again. The next apparently felt a need for a change because Jaskier felt himself being released from the cocooning bindings and his body lifted so he hung relatively upright. His arms were released, leaving his hands still encased in greenery. They were pulled up in front of him and folded against his shoulders again with leaves wrapping the folded limbs in place. His legs were bent and bound as before. Jaskier's bound body was tilted forward so he hung with his bent limbs hanging down in front of him. If he was set on the ground, he would have been on all fours, his weight resting on his bent elbows and bent knees. An experimental thrust set him swinging, and Geralt's' hands caught his hips to still him. When Jaskier tried again, a soft swat against his bare ass made him still as it heat shot straight to his groin. More leaves bloomed to wrap tightly around his bound limbs and torso to limit his movement. 

His body was slowly lowered down and forward and he felt himself press down against the back of a naked female body. Geralt's hand gently guided his cock where it needed to go before pressing in from behind and thrusting in into Jaskier. The movement pushed him forward into the  
Dryad and the momentum pulled him back. He hung suspended at the apex of the arc for a moment before Geralt to slammed back into him and set him in motion again. It was like playing tennis and he was the ball. Jaskier would have giggled if the gag wasn't filling his mouth. As if sensing his intention to make more noise, it expanded slightly and pressed his cheeks against the tight layer of leaves wrapped around his head. Jaskier groaned again, letting the frontal and rear assaults on his body carry him away until he climaxed again. 

It went on like that for hours. Jaskier lost all sense of time and when he thought he would start flagging to the point of no return, that sweetness would revive him again. He began to wonder if he'd be rubbed raw inside and out. But eventually, the forced trysting ceased and the only touch that remained was Geralt's. Jaskier felt himself being slowly released from the bindings, but his legs were jelly and he wasn't able to stand. His head swam as he was lifted in Geralt's arms. Leaning into him, he let himself drift. Despite the unexpected handling, he felt safer at that moment than he had in a while. He didn't remember falling asleep. 

*******

Jaskier woke with an awful taste in his mouth and every muscle felt sore, like he'd been running nonstop for a week. He lay in a bed, in an inn somewhere no doubt. They all blurred together after a while and he wasn't sure which one this was. When he tried to sit up, an unexpected pain stole his breath and made him lay back down again. 

“Fuck,” he muttered. Geralt prepped himself up on one elbow where he lay beside him, nearly making Jaskier flail his way out of bed. As it was, he just lay there blinking at him. “Hello.”

“Go back to sleep. You weren't supposed to wake for another two days.” 

Jaskier glared at him. “I'll not be put to bed like a child.” But another effort to get up resulted in him flopping back down again.

“Let the potion do its work. Go back to sleep,” Geralt growled before flopping back down and burying his head in his pillow. 

“What potion? What happened? Geralt. . . .” Jaskier's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered. His cock twitched half hardheartedly but he had absolutely nothing left.

“It was either donate or die,” came the muffled response. 

“Donate what?” Jaskier cried as he forced his body to sit up through the pain to stare down at the Witcher. “If donating orgasms brought good will, I'd be a fucking saint by now!” A strong arm pressed him back down and he let out a shuddering breath. He was exhausted beyond belief and he could feel his eyes slipping closed again. His mind supplied the answer to his question as it quieted. He'd heard tales of dryads using human men to procreate, but he'd dismissed them as fantasies for lonely men. 

“Geralt?” Jaskier asked through a yawn. The other man growled at him but he ignored it. “Just one question.”

“Only one and then I'm knocking you the fuck out. I'm tired.”

“If they only wanted me for that one thing, why were you. . .participating?”

Geralt cracked an eye open to look at him and he could see regret. Jaskier didn't like that. He rolled closer, ignoring the soreness. He left his expression open for the other man to see. The Witcher's touch was best part of what had happened and he wasn't angry. Whatever Geralt saw seemed to make him relax again. 

“I thought. . .” Geralt paused, and pursed his lips before continuing. He seemed embarrased. “I thought it would make it easier. And to keep them from going too far. They don't tend to take extra care to protect human life when perusing what they want.”

“Nobody's given them any reason to.” Jaskier snuggled close and was relieved to feel the other man's arm settle over his waist. “Thanks.” He meant it. It was hard to tell what would have happened Geralt hadn't found him. He smiled, unable to keep himself from needling the other man. He mouth would be the death of him eventually, but probably not today. “You know, I've never been pimped out by a Witcher before.” 

This time Jaskier was able to laugh freely when the other man pressed a pillow over his face and growled at him to 'go the fuck to sleep.'

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my ideas for this fandom have been turning into some variation of "Kidnap the Bard." It's not all I think about, honest. I have an actual multi-chapter story (with plot and everything) that I'm currently working on. But recent world events have been extremely distracting and it's hard to stay focused.
> 
> Stay healthy and safe out there.


End file.
